


All the Stuff in Our Heads

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Nail Polish, and thoughts on friendship, brief mention of dark thoughts (death life and time), platonic dukexiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: Virgil paints Remus’s nails and they talk about why they are friends. A short drabble about why I think they would be good friends.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	All the Stuff in Our Heads

The common area is quiet. No one is here but the anxious one and his intrusive friend. The rancid green side lies sprawled across the floor, his hands positioned flat on the rug in front of him. Virgil leans over the splayed hands. Crouching like a gargoyle standing guard over a rooftop. In his hands, he holds a bottle of black polish and a brush thinly coated in the dark liquid. Carefully, Virgil paints Remus’s nails. Virgil’s own hands are covered in an assortment of loud and messy colors, being the result of Remus’s own talent in nail art. For Remus, he had decided on something more simple and effective. Just pure black. Black of the void. And of the emptiness within. Black of the night. And of the horrors it hides. A color they both found comforting. Though the hardest part thus far has been convincing Remus to remain still enough for Virgil to apply the polish with the careful precision the anxious side favored. Remus groaned into the carpet. His face pushed into its polyester-mix is obscured from Virgil’s view. Though Virgil was sure he knew what face the rambunctious side was making. 

“Don’t move.” Virgil warns. “I’m almost done with this hand.”

“It’s too quiet.” Remus laments.

“I can put on your playlist.” A compromise is offered.

“I don’t want music.”

“Well, what do you want?“ Another nail is finished, finishing Remus’s right hand. Virgil lightly blows on the nails trying to hurry up the drying process, fearing that Remus’s compliance is coming to an end.

“Where is everyone else? Why are they being so boring?”

_Siiiiigh._ Virgil moves onto the left hand as he thinks through his response. “You saw the last video. They probably all feel like crap and just want to be left alone.”

“Even, Janus? He said his name.”

Virgil purses his lips. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. About his friend, Patton, siding with Janus. 

“He said his name. But I think he knows he isn’t completely accepted. Roman’s still not happy… and me.”

“It’s stupid.” Remus groans. “We should just shove them all into a room until they start making out.”

Virgil scoffs at the idea. “Yeah. That’s not going to work. Come on, Remus. You can’t just force sides to like each other.”

“Of course, you can. I do it all the time.” Remus insists despite Virgil's clear refusal at the idea. “After all, I forced you to like me.”

“Remus? You didn’t force me. I like spending time with you.”

Now it was the rancid’s side to express doubt. “Virgil, I don’t need Janus to tell me that isn’t true. You’re anxiety and I make you worse… I know I do. So don’t try to sugarcoat it like we’re best friends or something.”

“Stop. Remus, no.“

“But it’s true.”

“No. You don’t get to decide that. I am anxiety. And I have a lot more in common with you than any of the other sides. We both have the capability to be harmful to Thomas. We both struggle with dark thoughts. And when I tell you about how I think about the inevitability of death and the futility of life, you don’t bat an eye. You don’t give me a look of pity or concern. You just say ‘same hat’ and move on with your life. And I think we both need someone like that. Someone who understands the thunderstorms that are our thoughts. And if you really think we aren’t friends after all the times we’ve been able to talk about all the crap in our heads. Then… well then that’s just stupid. We are friends! And you don’t get to say we aren’t.” Virgil finishes his rant, pausing to stare at the side across from him. 

Remus hasn’t made a sound. His face has been splattered with polish from Virgil haphazardly waving the brush around in his hands. And still the side makes no move. 

Virgil grabs a nearby tissue he had on hand to catch any stray droplets of paint. He hands it over to Remus. The rambunctious side accepts the offering, but makes no move to clean up his face. Instead a wild Cheshire grin stretches across his face. A sign of insanity and pure joy that only Remus could portray accurately. 

“So what I’m hearing is you’ll help me lock all the other sides into a room until they start making out.”

Virgil can’t help but to roll his eyes. “Nooo, Remus. They need to figure this out for themselves. You can’t force them to like each other. We all still have a lot to work out. It’s going to take awhile.” The stormcloud admits, thinking of his own rocky relationship with a certain deceitful side. “But, what I can do is finish painting your nails. If you’ll finally let me.”

“Ugh, fine.” Remus lowers his head back down. Probably smearing the nail polish from his face onto the carpet. Virgil purses his lips at the thought. Brushing it away, he silently positions himself back over Remus’s left hand.

“Can you sing something?” Remus grumbles from the carpet. 

“Sure, Remus. What would you like to hear?” He speaks slowly as he steadily begins to paint. 

“One of your songs? Something dark?”

“Mhmmmm… Alright. I think I got it.”

And he begins to sing. His voice rough and deep.

“Sunrise, sunset,

sunrise, sunset,

swiftly go the days

Sunrise, sunset, 

you wake up then you undress, 

it always is the same

The sunrise and the sunsets, 

you're lying while you confess, 

keep trying to explain

The sunrise and the sunsets, 

you realise then you forget what you've been trying to retain

But everybody knows it's all about the things 

that get stuck inside of your head.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Just wanted to say I appreciate all the comments, no matter how small. You guys are just awesome!


End file.
